headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderCats: Mechanical Plague
"Mechanical Plague" is the forty-eighth episode of season one of the animated adventure series ThunderCats and the forty-eighth episode of the series overall. No director is credited for this episode. The script was written by Peter Lawrence with Leonard Starr as staff writer on the series. The episode first aired in syndication on Wednesday, November 27th, 1985. In this episode, Panthro creates a flying recording device so they can make a time capsule for future generations. Mumm-Ra summons giant robot war machines from ages past to defeat the ThunderCats. Synopsis Cast * Robert McFadden - Snarf and Slithe * Earl Hammond - Mumm-Ra * Larry Kenney - Lion-O/Jackalman * Lynne Lipton - Cheetara and Wilykit * Earle Hyman - Panthro * Peter Newman - Tygra, Wilykat and Monkian Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc 9 of the ThunderCats: Season One, Volume Two DVD collection by Warner Home Video. * This episode is production code number: 037. * No director is credited for this episode. * Voice actor Bob McFadden is credited as Robert McFadden in this episode. * Vultureman appears in this episode, but has no speaking lines. Allusions * Scenes of the Rockmen attacking Cheetara are actually taken from "Return of the Driller". Bloopers * The final scene in the episode shows a series of zoom-out shots showing the last recording, but the last of these shots shows the group, including Snarf, who had actually left a moment earlier. Share TV.com; ThunderCats, "Mechanical Plague"; Mistakes/Goofs. * Lion-O opened the Eye of Thundera for the camera, but in the next shot the eye was closed. But after that, the Eye was open again as he shrunk the sword back down and closed the eye. TV.com; ThunderCats, "Mechanical Plague"; Trivia. * The recorders make sounds like a camera taking a still photograph, yet it plays back video footage. Quotes * Mumm-Ra: Ancient spirits of iron and steel, salvage the robots and war machines of the past. Send me a mechancical plague to bring down the curtain on those wretched Thundercats, once and for all! .... * Mumm-Ra: Rest assured, Thundercats, this was just a rehearsal. .... * Snarf:: It doesn't really look like me, but - it's not, too bad. Run it again. I like the part where I dodge around the table. * Tygra: Was that Snarf? * Snarf: Of course it was me. * Tygra: Strange... didn't look like you. .... * Lion-O: I hope you're getting all this, because I'm not doing any retakes. .... * Mumm-Ra: Cowards! Bunglers! Obviously, I expected too much from a cast of bit-playing Mutants. Rest assured, Thundercats, this was just a rehearsal. When it comes to the real performance, I, Mumm-Ra, the ever-living, will star! And I will not leave the stage until I have destroyed you. .... * Snarf: Please, fellas, let me down! * Lion-O: Well, this is the one thing the Sword can do that we haven't recorded. .... * Lion-O: You were great, Snarf. * Tygra: The star of the show. * Snarf: : That's the last time I do a comedy part. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:1985/Episodes Category:November, 1985/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories